fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Zelda: Five Sword
:The Legend of Zelda: Five Swords is a classic top-down Zelda game similar to Four Swords, for the Wii U. As the name implies, it is a five-player Zelda game. The game is set in a new timeline where Link never goes back in time at the end of OoT and someone is there to stop Ganon when he comes back, preventing the Great Flood. The Links in the game are the original four, (Green, Red, Blue and Purple) as well as a Yellow Link. Gameplay Basics ::The actual gameplay is quite similar to Triforce Heroes, except on the Nintendo Wii U. It has a top-down perspective, and uses the Cel-Shaded graphical style of The Wind Waker. The game is more similar to Four Swords Adventures than the Original, having an actual overworld. Formations ::The attacks are mainly just swipes and slashes, but the Links can get into different formations, like a pentagon formation and a line. In single player, you can draw the different formations onto the Wii U Gamepad, and the Links will get into that positions. You can get into formations with two, three, four or five different Links and different formations are equipped for different things, like attacking, defence and puzzles. Also, combining different items with different formations can result in special attacks, like Giant bombs. Personalities ::A new feature to the game is that each Link has a unique personality. NPCs react differently to each Link when interacted with. Sometimes a certain Link needs to talk to a NPC to progress, but a lot of times they don't and is just fun to hear the reactions. The personalities are: Green is just normal Link, Red is angry and vicious, Blue is sad and depressed, Purple is smart and calm and Yellow is funny and loud. Elemental Power ::Each Link has their own special elemental power that need to be used to solve puzzles and defeat certain enemies. The powers are: Green is Earth, Red is Fire, Blue is Water, Purple is Wind and Yellow is Electricity. Story Dungeons There are 15 Dungeons in the game, not including the Final Castle and the Tutorial Dungeon. Each has their own Element. Upon completion, the Links will acquire a gem of that element, which let them shoot arrows of that element, which is used to defeat enemies and solved puzzles. However, only one Link can use a certain gem. Two gems can be used at once, which can have special effects, like combining water and fire can create steam to obscure enemy vision. A list of Dungeons are: Tutorial-Thunder Palace 1. Earth Temple 2. Fire Temple 3. Water Temple 4. Wind Temple 5. Electricity Temple 6. Ice Temple 7. Spirit Temple 8. Desert Temple 9. Light Temple 10. Darkness Temple 11. Rock Temple 12. Poison Temple 13. Twilight Temple 14. Metal Temple 15. Temple of Time Final Battle-Vaati's Palace There are also four extra dungeons that are unlocked after completing the Hero's mode of the game, which makes the enemies tougher and deals double damage. These are: 1. Space Temple 2. Life Temple 3. Death Temple 4. Nuclear Temple After these are beaten, you unlock Legend mode, which does double the damage of Hero's mode, makes the enemies even tougher and completely gets rid of health pick ups and makes you purchase red potion. After going through all the previous dungeons, you can play the Final Four dungeons of the game (I Swear). These are: 1. Palace of Power 2. Palace of Wisdom 3. Palace of Courage 4. The Goddesses' Domain These all have significance to the story and aren't just there for fun. After beating them, you can play them in any mode. NOTE: These are nearly all placeholder names and I will eventually change them, as well as add more info, like items, location and other info. Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Multiplayer Games